


POR ANTHONY STARK

by ElRollitoPatriotico



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRollitoPatriotico/pseuds/ElRollitoPatriotico
Summary: El aliado de Los Stone, Capitán Hydra, se volverá su enemigo por gracia de una sola persona: Anthony Edward Stark, el omega del rey Tiberius Stone.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Natasha Romanov/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducción: La traición al león

—Mi joven señor, su madre lo espera en el gran salón. 

Anthony Stark, el primogénito del matrimonio Stark Carbonell, se volteó a ver a su cuidador Edwin Jarvis. El ser portaba un fino e impecable traje de color blanco con hombreras doradas, tenía los zapatos de cuero bien lustrados y traía el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Su cuidador se veía tan elegante y pulcro con ese traje que aquello le bastó al pequeño Anthony para saber que su padre había llegado del Cubil de Fuego. Pues era tradición recibir al rey con las mejores ropas, manjares y bebidas. Lo que terminó causando un revuelo de emociones en su estómago y que, por tanto, se rehusara a salir de su habitación. El pequeño Anthony no se hallaba preparado. Menos, con la consciencia tranquila para darle frente a su padre. Tenía miedo que las madres del Congreso se le hayan adelantado con la bienvenida, que esas brujas le hayan informado a su padre sobre su mal comportamiento y que él se atrevió a dirigir la caza de sus hermanos en el bosque sagrado. Pero, tampoco quería quedarse encerrado en su alcoba. Moría por escuchar y saber los tratados que su padre armó a cambio de la independencia del Asedio de los dioses. Así que, tal vez debía resignarse a ser corregido frente a la Corte, a que le castigaran sin su cachorro de león por una semana y a que finalmente se decidieran a enviarlo a Cubil de Fuego con su alfa prometido. 

Solo, tal vez. 

Con un pesado suspiro, Anthony bajó a su cachorro de león de sus piernas y dejó que fuera atacar a ser Jarvis para soltar sus nervios. Pero, ello no sucedió. Su traicionero cachorro con nombre “Arsenal” había reconocido el aroma de ser Jarvis y ahora le estaba lamiendo los zapatos. —Es increíble que hasta él me traicione. 

—Joven señor, nadie le ha traicionado. 

—Aún. —Anthony remarcó e hizo un puchero con su boca, mientras permitía que ser Jarvis se acercara a él con su cepillo para el cabello. —Apuesto mi sucesión al trono que Arno y Gregory ya le han informado al rey sobre mi mal comportamiento. 

—Los jóvenes príncipes pueden ser difíciles de tratar, mi joven señor. Pero, jamás traicionarían la lealtad de hermanos que los une a los tres. —Ser Jarvis comenzó a peinar la larga cabellera del primogénito Stark. —Usted comprende, ¿verdad? 

—Sí. —Anthony alzó los hombros y los bajó triste. —Sangre antes que poder. 

—Me alegra que no olvide sus lecciones. —Ser Jarvis sonrió y continuó peinando para seguido trenzar su cabellera. —Es muy importante que un rey conozca sus límites… 

— ¿Rey? —Anthony sonrió triste. Fue hace dos años que dejó ese sueño de reinar Asedio de Los Dioses, de creer que el trono de su padre le pertenecía y de empeñarse en ser un buen gobernante. Jamás lo sería. Era un omega y los omegas nunca lideran o reinan. Las madres del Congreso ya habían sido muy claras con él. —Jarvis, tú sabes que jamás seré coronado rey. 

Ser Jarvis ató la trenza del príncipe Anthony y se dio la vuelta hacia él para agacharse y tomarle la mano. —Mi joven señor, jamás deje que antiguas y despreciables tradiciones impidan lo que usted quiere ser. Tampoco, dé una batalla por perdida sin haber luchado.

—Soy un omega, Jar. No puedo ir en contra de la naturaleza. —Alegó el primogénito Stark con pena y resignación. —Mi deber es ser un buen esposo para un gran rey. 

—Su deber debe ser uno y salir de acá. —Ser Jarvis señaló el corazón de Anthony. —Y de aquí. —Esta vez, señaló su cabeza. —Mientras no esté unido, jamás podrá cumplir con su deber. 

— ¿Entonces estoy destinado a la desgracia? 

—Solo hasta que usted crea en sí mismo. —Ser Jarvis besó las manos del joven Anthony. —Porque cuando usted tenga fe en Anthony Stark Carbonell, será imparable. 

— ¿No me mientes, Jar? ¿Podré ser un emperador? —Anthony preguntó emocionado.

—Será el primer emperador en la dinastía Stark. —Ser Jarvis le sonrió. —Solo crea en usted, mi joven señor. 

Anthony le sonrió al borde de las lágrimas y se lanzó hacia ser Jarvis para abrazarlo con fuerzas. —Gracias por confiar en mí, Jar. 

—Creeré en usted hasta después de mi muerte. —Ser Jarvis respondió sincero. 

Tras dar ese fuerte abrazo y permitir que el aroma de su cuidador le reconfortara, Anthony se sentía listo para ver a su padre, para escuchar sus posibles castigos y para enfrentar a la Corte. Porque lo que hizo en ausencia del rey lo consideró su deber. Él era el legítimo rey de Asedio de Los Dioses y le correspondía liderar las cacerías, recibir a los señores de cada pueblo de su reino y administrar el castillo desde los cambios de los guardias hasta la producción de las armas de los maestres. Contaba con once años y debía aprender a ser un buen rey en la práctica; y ya no en la teoría. Por lo que, hizo bien. Así que, si debía recibir riñas por lo que creyó correcto, entonces las recibiría con orgullo. Aun más, al tener el apoyo de su madre, la reina de Asedio de Los Dioses. Él andaría por los pasillos del castillo con la cabeza en alto. Pues, era un Stark. No, era el Stark que sería el primer emperador en toda la dinastía. 

La clave para sus victorias era la confianza. 

Yendo hacia su tocador, Anthony sacó su collar de león, se lo colocó y se miró en el amplio espejo. Estaba orgulloso de lo que veía: era un fuerte y valiente heredero que no tembló ni dudó cuando los miembros de la Corte y las madres del Congreso fueron a atacarlo por asumir el rol del señor del castillo. Tampoco, cuando escuchó a los señores de los otros pueblos menospreciarlo por su casta. Él supo lidiar con ese desprecio, con esa desconfianza y con esa presión en sus hombros. Él podía ser un buen rey. Tenía las agallas para serlo, para convertirse en un gran león. Tan solo debía dejar sus miedos e inseguridad atrás, ignorar a quienes no creían en él y no dejar que nadie más vuelva a decidir por él. Le costaría. Pero, en búsqueda de un futuro glorioso, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio. 

Determinado, Anthony sonrió, se volteó hacia ser Jarvis y dejó que le pusiera el emblema del león en su pecho. —Es momento de recibir al rey. 

—Como ordene, mi joven señor. —Ser Jarvis le reverenció y le abrió la puerta. 

Dos de los guardias que custodiaban su alcoba le siguieron el paso al primogénito de Los Stark, mientras ser Jarvis notaba cierta tensión por los pasillos. Un par de sirvientas corrían con mantas y con tinas de agua fría. Lo que terminó llamando la atención del pequeño Anthony. El joven heredero quiso detenerlas y preguntarles para quién era esas mantas y tinas, pero ya se encontraba en la entrada del gran salón junto con ellas. Tres de los guardias reales de su padre se encontraban velando la entrada junto con otros diez del batallón general. Aquello alarmó el doble al joven príncipe que no dudó en correr hacia el gran salón y toparse con las miradas de los altos oficiales del ejército Stark y miembros de la Corte quienes se voltearon a verlo. Mas, ello no le asustó, sino divisar a su padre herido y sentado en el trono, mientras su madre presionaba el lugar donde el rey sangraba, tal como el gran maestro le indicaba. El pequeño Stark no daba fe a lo que sus ojos observaban. Tampoco, a los gritos de dolor su padre. Así que, con cuidado se acercó al trono, miró fugazmente a sus hermanos menores y se arrodilló hacia su padre.

Howard mordió sus labios para no gritar más y apartó a su reina con una mano. —Tony, acércate. —Pidió en susurro. Anthony se levantó, caminó hasta su padre y contuvo sus lágrimas, mientras Howard le tendía la mano. —Toma mi mano, hijo mío. 

—Siempre, amado padre. —Anthony aceptó la mano de su padre, la besó y la colocó en su mejilla. 

—Hemos sido dichosos, Anthony. Nuestro reino ha sido amado por tantos pueblos que manos me faltarían para contarlos. Y ello se debe a que se ha dictado la justicia para los indefensos y la dureza para los abusivos. Lo que nos ha originado enemigos que ignoré por mi estupidez. —Howard miró a su esposa e hijos con tristeza e impotencia. —Ahora, mi tremendo error cobrará mi vida y la de mi reino. Pero, no la de ustedes. No dejaré que esos traidores toquen a mi familia. Así que, en los límites de nuestra bahía, los espera un viejo amigo. Su nombre es Nicholas Fury. Él los llevará de regreso a Thoerin y los cuidará por mí hasta que cumplas mayoría de edad, forjes tu ejército y cobres venganza. 

Anthony miró extrañado a su padre. No entendía sus palabras. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que abandonara su hogar y a él? No lo haría. — ¡No, padre! Podemos luchar, podemos vencer a esos traidores y… 

—Los traidores son la casa Stone. —Howard acarició la mejilla de su primer hijo. Estaba aterrado. No por su final, sino por su familia y su primogénito. Sabía de las crueles intenciones de Los Stone sobre ellos y no permitiría que lo cumplieran. —Quieren aniquilar nuestra casa. Pero, mientras ustedes vivan, la casa Stark también lo hará. 

—Ven con nosotros, padre. —Anthony habló desesperado, mientras sus hermanitos lloraban en silencio junto con su madre. —Escapemos juntos. 

—Un rey debe morir con su pueblo. —Howard soltó la mejilla de Anthony, alzó su cabeza y miró a su general. — ¡Encárgate de que lleguen a la bahía a salvo, Edmund! 

— ¡Sí, su majestad! —Su general se hincó y desenvainó su espada. 

— ¡No! —Anthony gritó. No iba a dejar a su padre. Menos, que muriera solo. Pero, el general Edmund lo cargó de la cintura y lo obligó a salir del salón a forcejeos. — ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Madre, diles que me suelten! —Exigió el joven príncipe. 

— ¡Es hora de irnos, Anthony! —Ordenó María. 

La reina secó sus lágrimas, agarró con fuerza a sus dos pequeños hijos y los llevó hacia la salida oculta del gran salón, ignorando su llanto. El general Edmund ordenó que cinco guardias lo siguieran y después arrastró a Anthony por el mismo camino. Pero, el joven príncipe se rehusaba a salir, a huir. Quería quedarse con su padre y con su pueblo que las súplicas de ser Jarvis no bastaron para que desistiera. Su padre Howard tuvo que levantarse de su trono, colocarse su casco de guerra y cerrar él mismo la salida oculta por donde ellos entraron para que el joven heredero le diera el adiós. Ya no lo volvería a ver jamás y, hace un rato, él se había negaba a recibirlo. Finalmente, las lágrimas terminaron por salir de los ojos del pequeño Anthony quien decidió soltarse del agarre del general Edmund y caminar al lado de su madre. Ella los guiaba por los pasillos ocultos, abría los pasajes secretos y les tarareaba una canción a los príncipes Arno y Gregory, mientras Anthony se imaginaba a su padre montar su caballo, dar el grito de guerra y enfrentarse al batallón de los traidores de Los Stone. 

Esa maldita casa les juró lealtad a sus antecesores y ahora los atacaba a muerte. No lo podía creer. Tampoco, su sucio juego. Ellos fácilmente pudieron asesinar a su padre o encerrarlo en Cubil de Fuego. Pero, prefirieron que regresara a Asedio de Los Dioses, que se despidiera de su familia, que aumentara el terror en su pueblo y que se desesperaran por no ver a las tropas traidoras y repletas de hienas. Eran crueles y perversos que el pequeño Anthony los repudiaba. Tanto que, de solo pensar en ellos y en que en un futuro iba a ser el consorte del primogénito de Jeff Stone, sintió nauseas y unas inmensas ganas de clavarse un puñal antes que esposar a Tiberius Stone. Jamás le agradó y jamás lo aceptó. Él era igual de cruel que su padre y apostaba que ahora estaba dirigiendo una cruzada contra su pueblo. En los dos años de cortejo, pudo conocerlo bien como para suponer aquello. 

— ¡Alto, su majestad! —El general Edmund gritó. Ya se encontraban en el último pasaje que bastaba con cruzar esa puerta para llegar a la bahía. —Que los guardias vayan primero. 

Agarrando con el doble de fuerza a sus hijos, la reina María asintió. —Anthony, no te separes de tus hermanos. 

—Como usted diga, madre. —Anthony se agarró de la mano de Gregory y le sonrió, mientras soltaba sus feromonas para tranquilizarlo. —Estaremos a salvo. —Le susurró en el oído. 

— ¿Lo prometes? —Gregory preguntó asustado. A pesar de tener siete años y ser un alfa, solía portarse más asustadizo que Arno, siendo el último un año menor. 

—Lo prometo. 

Esperando a que los guardias abrieran la última puerta del pasaje, Anthony miró de reojo a su madre y a ser Jarvis. Ambos estaban aterrados. También, los guardias. Menos, el general Edmund. Él parecía estar decidido a morir este día. Lo que no deseaba en lo absoluto, pues el general Edmund era un hombre honorable y un gran estratega como guerrero. El pequeño Anthony estaba seguro que sus hermanos se sentirían más tranquilos con él a su lado que con un extraño. Ya no podían darse el privilegio de confiar en forasteros. Pues, en ellos, recaía el futuro de su casa. Así que, dispuesto a pedirle que hoy no muriera, Anthony se acercó hacia el general Edmund sin soltar a su hermanito Gregory. 

—Ser Edmund. —Llamó Anthony con cuidado. 

—Sí, mi señor. —El general Edmund bajó la cabeza y miró al joven heredero. — ¿Qué sucede? 

—Hoy no muera, por favor. 

El general Edmund sonrió. —Lo intentaré, mi señor. 

La puerta del pasaje se abrió, la brisa del mar llegó de golpe y los ruidos de las gaviotas también. Anthony soltó un suspiro más aliviado de saber que estaban cerca de su escape victorioso hasta que salieron y divisaron al supuesto amigo de su padre tirado en su bote y sin un ojo. Se lo habían arrancado cruelmente. Gregory y Arno empezaron a gritar asustados, María trataba de no soltarlos y de no perder a Anthony de la vista quien se apuró en aferrarse a sus hermanos al percibir el aroma de madera quemada con toques de romero y laurel acercarse. Inmediatamente, ser Jarvis abrazó a María para cubrir tanto a Arno, Gregory y a Anthony, mientras sus guardias los rodeaba y esperaban que los soldados Stone aparecieran de su escondite. Aquello no tardó. Con soberbia, el primogénito de Los Stone se hizo presente, montando su caballo y soltando esa perversa risa que Anthony odiaba. 

—Su traidor rey yace muerto. —Tiberius Stone se dirigió al general Edmund. — ¿Por qué no estuvieron allí para proteger a su rey? 

—Nuestro rey nos quería aquí. —Respondió el general Edmund. —Protegiendo su linaje. 

—Dentro de ese linaje, se encuentra el omega que me prometieron. Libérenlo y compasión. —Ofreció Tiberius con una sonrisa tenebrosa. E inmediatamente, sus soldados aparecieron. Anthony los vio y eran el doble de sus guardias. Ahora, sí estaba aterrado. No quería irse con Tiberius. Menos, que su madre y hermanos también fueran con él. Porque lo conocía: era un monstruo, un demonio. 

El general Edmund desenvainó su espada y permitió que sus hombres se colocaran a su lado. —Nuestra lealtad siempre estará con la casa Stark. Y si ha de morir hoy, que así sea. 

Tiberius asintió, se bajó de su caballo y también desenvainó su espada. 

—Si así lo quieren… ¡Armada Stone, ataquen! 


	2. 1. Desolación real

La flama aún ardía. 

El fuerte viento que entraba por las grandes ventanas del templo no lograba apagar la flama de la lámpara de aceite que le pertenecía al consorte real de Cubil de Fuego: Anthony Stone. El consorte real admiraba esa flama en silencio, mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus plegarias continuaban siendo ignoradas. Ninguno de los dioses de la casa Stone acudían a sus rezos. Tampoco, a sus dudas y tal parecía que jamás lo harían. Era la quinta vez en la semana que el consorte real acudía al templo en busca de consuelo y no la encontraba, solo a una despiadada desolación que iba adueñándose de su vida, de sus anhelos y de su fe. Sí, esa infernal sensación de hundimiento por el dolor de sus muertos era la responsable de que el consorte real no recordara a la felicidad, haya perdido el sentido de la vida y sobre todo haya olvidado quién era. 

No tenía identidad.   
Tan solo era un fantasma que llamaban como “el omega del rey Tiberius Stone”. 

Su pasado, su casa y sus orígenes nunca existieron para los habitantes de WhiteStone ni para los miembros reales o sirvientes en el Palacio Pesadilla Azul. Ellos jamás le reconocieron sus pérdidas o dolor, solo su cargo de consorte real cuando fue tomado salvajemente en su primer celo por Tiberius Stone. Fue ahí donde comenzó a existir para ellos, donde le concedieron una pizca de respeto y consideración. Es más, fue ahí donde la reina Morgana Stone le confesó la verdad sobre sus hermanos, sobre sus pequeños e inocentes hermanos. Arno y Gregory no habían sido encarcelados tal como Tiberius se lo prometió para que él accediera a compartir su celo, sino fueron cruelmente asesinados antes de que ello ocurriera. El rey de Cubil de Fuego le mintió. Anthony tuvo que pasar más de cinco años después de la caída de la casa Stark fingiendo y perdiendo su esencia por proteger a sus hermanos muertos. Muertos por la mano de Tiberius. Tuvo que pasar más de cinco años después de la caída de la casa Stark para que Stone acabara con su burdo engaño y se mostrase realmente. De ahí, los siguientes diez años fueron y continuaban siendo un infierno. 

Un verdadero infierno de impotencia y dolor. 

Decepcionado de no recibir señales o mensajes por esos seres divinos que decían actuar piadosamente, Anthony tomó la ardiente lámpara de aceite con ambas manos y apagó la flama que aún ondeaba. Sus doncellas Esther y Verónica corrieron hasta él y le quitaron la ardiente lámpara de aceite. —Mi señor, ¿se ha lastimado? —La doncella Esther tomó sus manos y observó que las palmas de su señor estaban rojas. — ¡Traed ahora paños mojados por agua fría! —Le ordenó a la otra doncella Verónica. 

— ¡No! —Anthony gritó, deteniendo a la doncella Verónica. —Estoy bien. 

—Pero, mi señor, tiene las manos lastimadas. ¿Acaso no siente el dolor? 

Anthony le sonrió y apartó sus manos. —No. 

El consorte real se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida del templo, dejando sus doncellas atrás y encontrándose con el alto sacerdote en los pasillos. Recibió una fugaz reverencia por parte de la autoridad celestial y continuó con su viaje, siendo visto por cada uno de los sirvientes del clero. Unos le observaban con arrogancia de sentirse puros y afortunados de servir a los mensajeros de los dioses y otros, con miedo al verlo portar el collar del omega del rey. La gruesa gargantilla bañada en oro y con el emblema de la hiena en el centro que Anthony portaba obligatoriamente les recordaba a todos quien era; la propiedad más valiosa del rey Tiberius Stone. Porque no había más orgullo de un alfa que tener un omega atractivo, sumiso y fértil. Sin embargo, con Anthony como omega existía un insignificante error. Pues, tal vez, su atractivo era innegable, pero sí su sumisión. Anthony no lograba doblegarse por completo ante Tiberius. Él continuaba batallando contra Stone, resistiendo al miedo que le infundía día a día y aferrándose al inmenso odio que sentía, reflejándolo todo en su renuencia de no concederle a Tiberius lo que él más anhelaba: un hijo. 

Anthony no era capaz de darle esa dicha a Stone. Menos, tener a un cachorro en sus entrañas y concederle la vida. La sola idea le asqueaba y enfermaba. Por eso, después de cada celo con Tiberius, Anthony se desaparecía, mentía sobre su retiro en el templo e iba por esas esas brujas de los bazares por brebajes para evitar la concepción de un hijo de Stone. Tal vez, esos brebajes arruinarían su fertilidad en un futuro. Pero, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a dar antes que parir a un monstruo. Sin contar que la emoción de vivir la paternidad no se hallaba con él. Aquello se había esfumado junto con la felicidad, sentido de la vida y con su propia identidad. Estaba vació o quizás lleno de odio, rencor, impotencia y decepción que esas banalidades no rondaban ni rondarían por su cabeza. Así que, las miradas de desprecio o de aberración de los nobles y de la reina madre Morgana no le afectaban en lo más mínimo. Es por ello que ahora Anthony andaba en los pasillos del Palacio Pesadilla Azul inmutable y en silencio, arrastrando su largo vestido negro cual fantasma hasta que tres de los guardias interrumpieron su pase hacia su torre. 

Anthony suspiró profundamente. —El rey solicita mi presencia, ¿verdad? 

Los guardias asintieron. 

—Bien. —Respondió Anthony, girándose y volviendo hacia los pasajes que lo llevarían hasta el salón dorado. E inmediatamente, fue escoltado por los tres guardias. Sus doncellas Esther y Verónica se distanciaron del consorte real y de los guardias. Lo cual no le sorprendió a Anthony, pues mantenerse a su lado o cubriendo sus espaldas podría entenderse como respaldo o lealtad a él. Lo que Tiberius más odiaba después de sus negaciones y revuelos en el este de Cubil de Fuego. Una vez más, Anthony recordaba lo solo que se encontraba en este palacio, lo infeliz que era y lo dichoso que sería si los quemaba a todos. 

Manteniéndose impávido, Anthony se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón dorado, permitió que dos de los guardias le tomaran de los brazos y que el otro empujara la puerta, logrando que todos en el salón fijaran sus miradas en él. Anthony no cambió su semblante. Ni por los nobles que le juraban odio a través de sus ojos ni por la ballesta que Tiberius cargaba en los brazos. El consorte real no hizo mueca alguna hasta que fue arrojado brutalmente por los guardias a un metro cerca del trono dorado. Anthony sintió sus rodillas rasparse contra el suelo, los gritos ahogados de las mujeres omegas que acompañaban a los nobles y la perversa sonrisa de Tiberius. Su tan querido rey y alfa adoraba convertirlo en el bufón de su corte, mofarse de su orgullo y humillarlo frente sus cuervos. Stone era despreciable. Se lo reconocía, pero no más el miedo en él. Desde que se enteró de la muerte de sus hermanos, ya no tenía más que perder. No había nada más que proteger o cuidar. No tenía nada ni a nadie en WhiteStone o en el Palacio Pesadilla Azul que él amara, que le hiciera débil o sumiso al miedo. De un modo retorcido, era libre a alzar la cabeza y enfrentar a ese monstruo dueño de la marca que yacía en su cuello. 

Así que, lo hizo. 

Ahogando el dolor de sus rodillas, Anthony levantó su rostro, clavó su mirada avellana en Tiberius, lo desafió con orgullo y también a la reina madre Morgana que permanecía en los balcones del salón dorado. Nuevamente, les mostraba su osadía y con una sonrisa media lo sellaba, enfureciendo a Tiberius quien tiró su ballesta al suelo y se sentó en su trono soltando su aroma. —Contad los recientes ultrajes de mi omega, ser Belt. 

Ser Belt, el caballero que dirige la guardia real, dio un paso adelante. —Usando viles traidores a la corona, vuestro consorte real ha organizado una revolución con el extranjero Nicholas Fury en el norte de Cubil de Fuego, precisamente en “Las cuevas del oso”. Y a causa de ello, cientos de familias han quedado devastadas por el rencor que vuestro omega le guarda, su majestad. 

—Matarte les haría justicia a esas leales familias, Anthony. —Tiberius endureció su voz. La muerte era lo más anhelaba el consorte real, pues él guardaba la esperanza de encontrarse con su familia en el más allá. Y Stone lo sabía. Por lo que, no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, a dejarlo verdaderamente libre. Anthony únicamente sería libre con la muerte de ambos. Porque sí. Solo muriendo ambos a la misma vez, Tiberius dejaría en paz a su consorte real. No antes. —Pero, juré ante los dioses que sería un esposo piadoso. 

— ¿Y qué hay del juramento con vuestro pueblo, mi rey? —Anthony cuestionó con soberbia, sorprendiendo a los nobles de la corte y enojando duramente a la reina madre Morgana. El consorte real sabía bien en el lío que se estaba metiendo y lo doloroso que serían sus consecuencias. Pero, quería retar a Stone y obtener finalmente su libertad con la muerte, enfrentándolo contra la presión de su corte y pueblo. A pesar de que lo dicho por ser Belt era falso. —Le aseguro que los dioses le perdonarán si usted hace la justicia que merece un traidor como yo. 

—Haré justicia. La justicia que yo considere pertinente. —Tiberius volvió a sonreír y a mirar a su guardia real. Ya decidió cómo iba a castigar a su consorte real, pero no por traidor, sino por osado. Él sabía perfectamente que el revuelo de ese extranjero era por el muerto Howard Stark y no por Anthony. —Así que, ser Belt, marque al consorte real con diez cortes. Pero, antes quítele la ropa para mayor profundidad del castigo que le impongo. 

—Como ordene, su majestad. 

Anthony le devolvió la sonrisa a Stone. 

El consorte real no bajó la cabeza, conservó su coraje y, en su intento de no perder la razón, incrustó sus uñas en las palmas heridas de sus manos; mientras que ser Belt se acercaba a él, le jalaba del brazo, le obligaba a colocarse de pie para seguido tirar de sus ropajes, desgarrándolas frente a los nobles cobardes. Ninguno de esos miserables estaba dispuesto a interrumpir. Ingenuamente, todos ellos creían que se hacía justicia en nombre de esas falsas familias devastadas y en castigo a su supuesta traición. O, quizás preferían creer eso que saber que nadie en este palacio ayudaría al omega del rey a cometer traición y, por tanto, asumir que estaban apoyando una cruel injusticia. Tal como se había dicho hace años: esta corte estaba llena de cobardes. Por lo que, no merecían tenerlo a él como bufón. Tampoco, presenciar su cuerpo desnudo o las cicatrices que Stone le concedió. Llevando únicamente el suspensorio y la gargantilla, Anthony sintió su mirada cristalizarse por la humillación que le hacían. 

—Ya está, su majestad. —Anunció ser Belt con emoción. 

Tiberius asintió complacido. — ¡Arrodillad por vuestra propia voluntad, Anthony! No querrás que los guardias lastimen nuevamente tus rodillas, ¿verdad? —Anthony, conteniendo su furia, negó y se arrodilló en silencio, colocó sus manos en los muslos y aún mantuvo su cabeza en alto. El consorte real estaba listo para recibir su cruel castigo a manos del guardia de Stone. — ¡Bien! Contad, mi irremediable omega. Estoy seguro que ser Belt no recibió vuestra misma educación y, por tanto, necesitará de ti. 

—Lo que guste, mi señor. —Anthony contestó a regañadientes. 

—Solo la espalda, ser Belt. Me gusta herido, no destrozado. 

Ser Belt asintió, desenvainó su daga dorada y se agarró de los hombros de Anthony. Los apretó con fuerza, e inesperadamente, dio el primer corte en la espalda desnuda del consorte real. —Contad, mi señor. El rey le espera. 

Anthony cerró los ojos, apretó sus manos en un puño y mordió sus labios en un intento de ahogar su grito. No quería darle un entero placer a Tiberius con su sufrimiento. Menos, divertir a la omega madre. Él no era su bufón como creían. Por lo que, sintiendo su fría sangre recorrerle la espalda, Anthony tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. —Uno. —Susurró apenas. Ser Belt sonrió y volvió a repetir el limpio corte solo unos centímetros debajo del primero. Pero, con la diferencia, de que el segundo le dio más profundidad, le volvió más doloroso, provocando que finalmente se le escapara un par de lágrimas al consorte real que no sabía si la razón de su sollozo era su desolación o esos cortes. 

—Dos. —Volvió a susurrar Anthony. 

Tiberius, teniendo la excitación adueñándose de él, se removió en su trono. — ¡Más rápido, ser Belt! Deseo aleccionar a mi omega personalmente y en privado. 

El guardia real obedeció y cortó cinco veces más la espalda de Anthony quien luchaba por resistir el dolor de cada corte. Era insoportable. La sangre manchaba toda su espalda al igual que sus manos por la fuerza de sus puños. Mientras aquello sucedía, los recuerdos de sus primeras torturas aparecieron. Tiberius quería doblegarlo, que él le suplicara detenerse, que se mostrara débil ante su corte y que le concediera el título de un alfa fuerte y determinado. Pero, no lo haría. Su odio hacia Stone era más y más grande que cualquier dolor. El consorte real podía soportar más y hasta esperar la muerte que enaltecer a Tiberius. Así que, permitiendo que sus lágrimas aumentaran, Anthony mantenía su mirada en la de Stone. —Siete. —Le dedicó el número a su rey, recibiendo otra sonrisa por parte de él. 

Faltaban tres cortes.   
Faltaban tres malditos cortes para completar los diez. 

Pese a que el dolor era intolerable, Anthony debía resistir. Se lo repetía a cada segundo, mientras sentía cómo la daga desgarraba su piel, cómo su sangre cubría el hierro de la daga y cómo los sollozos de otras mujeres omegas se hacían imposible de no escuchar en el salón dorado. Era increíble que ellas lloraran por su dolor y a él no se le permitiera hacer lo mismo. Todo por ese odio nacido de la ausencia de piedad en Tiberius Stone, en este palacio, en WhiteStone y en todo Cubil de Fuego. Aquí no había compasión, solo crueldad. Una asquerosa crueldad que no perdonaba a niños, niños inocentes como sus hermanos o mujeres buenas como su madre. Eran despiadados, unos monstruos y al fin pudo recordarlos qué tanto: Le obligaron a él, a sus hermanos y a su madre a caminar por toda la ciudad, descalzos, encadenados y sedientos, mientras los habitantes de WhiteStone los insultaba, les lanzaba sus mierdas y se desnudaban. No les importó en lo absoluto que Arno y Gregory fueran unos niños asustados, que lloraran de miedo y que les suplicara su clemencia. Ellos no se inmutaron, no se conmovieron por los ruegos de una madre ni por los de unos niños huérfanos. Eran crueles y los culpables de sus mayores pérdidas. Ellos, los habitantes de WhiteStone, merecían la muerte y que el león sea su verdugo. 

¡Por fin! Lo recordó, él recordó quién era.   
Él era Anthony Stark, el legítimo rey de Asedio de los dioses, el último león de la casa Stark y el que debía cobrar venganza. 

Tres cortes más le hicieron. 

—Diez. —Anthony terminó su cuenta, tragó saliva con dureza y se inclinó hacia adelante para ocultar su sonrisa. El dolor se fue por la alegría de recordar quien verdaderamente era y del deber que tenía por cumplir. Tal vez, debía agradecerle a Stone por este castigo, pues le devolvió el sentido a la vida. Solo, tal vez. —Diez, alfa. —Le repitió. 

Complacido, Stone se levantó de su trono dorado, caminó hasta él y se sacó su capa verde adornada por trazos plateados. —Espero que hayas entendido que jamás te concederé la muerte como castigo, Anthony. —Tiberius le susurró a Anthony. Seguido, le cubrió con su capa y besó su cabeza. — ¡Llevad al consorte a su habitación!

Las doncellas Esther y Verónica corrieron hasta Anthony, le ayudaron a levantarse con cuidado y se repartieron su peso equitativamente. Ellas no querían lastimarle más, tampoco querían quitarle un quejido más o terminar igual que él. Anthony lo podía intuir por sus suaves agarres. Sus doncellas tenían más miedo por ellas mismas que compasión por el hombre al que sirven y por el que son tratadas con ciertos privilegios frente a otras doncellas. Una razón más para asquearse de todos en el Palacio Pesadilla Azul. Eran ingratos, crueles, sádicos y cobardes. Una asquerosa combinación, pero digna para la casa Stone, la casa de las hienas. Jamás sería una hiena como ellos, mas si quería la venganza que le prometió a su padre, debía aprender a fingir ser una, aunque le costara la poca alma que le quedaba. Él debía empezar a simpatizar con la omega madre y cuánto antes. Dirigiendo su mirada avellana hacia la reina Morgana, Anthony le dedicó una reverencia a ella y a Tiberius también antes de salir del salón dorado, sorprendiendo a los nobles de la corte. Ellos apostaban que él actuaría con miedo y simplemente se iría del salón lo más silencioso posible, pero no. Esa debilidad fue abandonada hace mucho y, por ello, el dolor no le amilanaba, sino le ensombrecía más y más.

La casa Stone lo convirtió en un ser ya no anhelaba la muerte, sino la venganza. Una sangrienta venganza en donde todo habitante de Cubil de Fuego cayera ante sus pies, en donde la ciudad de WhiteStone ardiera en el fuego de su odio, en donde él cargaría en sus manos la cabeza de Tiberius Stone y la exhibiría en este mismo salón dorado frente a todos esos nobles cobardes y sádicos. Sí, finalmente la casa Stone le devolvió su sentido a la vida y le concedió una razón para aferrarse a la misma. 

Y era excitante. 

Bajando la cabeza, Anthony ocultó otra de sus sonrisas y continuó caminando por los pasillos rumbo a su torre. Cada soldado con el que se topaba lo miraban con morbo de querer ver más de lo que la capa de Tiberius cubría. Eran sucios e irrespetuosos. Una verdadera aberración si le preguntaban, pero también hombres perdidos que solo la muerte podía educarlos. Quizás, Anthony debía ser su verdugo. Por lo que, ignorando cada una de esas sucias miradas, el último Stark siguió avanzando inmutable hasta que un fuerte aroma se asomó por los pasajes. Se trataba de un aroma tan fuerte que sus doncellas le soltaron y se escondieron tras él. Este aroma no era de aquí, sino del extranjero, de esas tierras salvajes cruzando el mar. Podía asumirlo por esa extraña combinación de granos de café de caramelo salado y con ligeros toques de laurel. Así que, esperando encontrarse con el dueño de ese aroma, Anthony volvió a caminar por los pasajes, topándose con un escuadrón de soldados negros que portaban el símbolo de un pulpo rojo en el pecho. Estos soldados se hallaban siendo dirigidos por una pelirroja de mirada fría y penetrante que no se detuvo a verlo. Tampoco, los dos alfas que cargaban una bandera negra con el mismo símbolo del pulpo rojo para finalmente dar pase a otro alfa de alto tamaño y mirada roja que era custodiado por los hombres de Stone. 

Fue ese alfa de cabellera rubia el que se detuvo y con el que tuvo contacto tan solo por breves segundos. Pero, los suficientes para que un hormigueo distinto al que acostumbraba recorriera en todo el cuerpo de Anthony. 

“Increíble”, Anthony pensó. 

El nuevo aliado de Tiberius Stone logró impresionar al último Stark. 


	3. 2. Hydra, el monstruo de los mares

_“¡Por Hydra!”_

El Capitán Hydra abrió los ojos, sintió el frío sudor recorrer su frente y a su corazón evitando salirse del pecho. Dejó de estar echado en la cama de su camarote para volver al campo de batalla en el día de “La marea roja”. Él pudo volver a escuchar a las espadas chocar contra sí, a oler las pestilencias de los cadáveres y a abrirse paso entre soldados mutilados que eran asesinados por sus soldados, mientras arrastraba los cadáveres de su padre y hermano hacia la pira. Era impresionante cómo sus sueños lo trasladaban al pasado, cómo le devolvían la espeluznante emoción de la guerra y el exquisito placer de llevar la bandera de Hydra en el Consejo de Dermor. Recuperando el aliento, el Capitán Hydra quería creer que los recuerdos de “La marea roja” era un buen augurio para su viaje, aun cuando estos insistían en rememorarle el modo tan retorcido en el que asesinó a su padre y hermano al igual que cómo los enterró. Tal vez, debía empezar a creer que los dioses querían atormentarlo por ir en contra de su sangre, mas su devoción por la casa que forjó con su maestro Cráneo Rojo se lo impedía. Él, Capitán Hydra, no tenía remordimiento por haber clavado su espada en el pecho de su hermano o padre, sino orgullo. 

Un orgullo que hacía a todo su ejército y nación bajar la cabeza. 

Empujando las manos del omega al que se había follado por la noche, el Capitán Hydra terminó por levantarse de la cama, completamente desnudo. Recogió sus pantalones, cinturón y camisa para empezar a vestirse. Cuando iba ajustando su espada al cinturón negro, el Capitán Hydra divisó al omega removerse en la cama y a buscarlo. La imagen del trasero desnudo de su acompañante era tentadora, muy tentadora. Pero, estaban próximos a llegar finalmente a WhiteStone. No pensaba perderse la vista de la ciudadela de Los Stone por cogerse a un omega que recibe monedas por noche. Así que, arrogante como siempre, el Capitán Hydra ignoró los llamados del omega, echó el agua fría a la pequeña tina y se lavó la cara. Antes de salir de su camarote, el Capitán Hydra dejó una bolsa de monedas de oro en la cama, e inmediatamente, el omega agradeció con una falsa sonrisa. Al parecer, la confianza en el omega se había esfumado, provocando una verdadera sonrisa en el Capitán Hydra. 

— ¡Vaya! Es un milagro encontrarlo de buen humor, Capitán. —La pelirroja y oficial de sus espías le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras le lanzaba un mapa. —Quizás esto mejore su día aun más. 

El Capitán Hydra desenrolló el mapa. Era el mapa de la ciudadela de WhiteStone y del Palacio Pesadilla Azul. Con este mapa, podría fácilmente escabullirse en la alcoba del rey Tiberius Stone, asesinarlo y reclamar Cubil de Fuego para Hydra, consiguiendo así adueñarse de todo el continente Blossom. No había duda de que su oficial Natalia Romanova le facilitaba la vida. Incluso, la alegraba. — ¿Por qué tardo más de tres meses en entregarme estos mapas, oficial Romanova? —Preguntó con falsa molestia en el afán de ocultar su gratitud. 

—Porque al oficial Rumlow, mi alfa, se le dificultó encontrar a un navegante que quiera cursar el Océano Inferpale. Culpa suya, por cierto. 

— ¿Mía? 

La oficial Natalia asintió y le tendió una botella de cerveza. — ¡Sí, Capitán! Nadie de WhiteStone tiene el coraje para ir a sus tierras por miedo a usted. Ni siquiera el débil de su rey. ¿O qué otra razón hay para realizar este viaje? 

El Capitán Hydra alzó su mirada. 

Se encontró con el cielo nublado y el sol recién saliendo, mientras las velas negras de su barco ondeaban con la fuerza que el viento les regalaba. El emblema de Hydra navegaba victoriosamente por el mar de Kraken, por ese temible mar que había desaparecido más de cien embarcaciones y que había dejado a los sobrevivientes con traumas hasta la muerte. Le habían ganado la guerra a estas despiadadas aguas e infernales tormentas por tres meses. Hydra había vencido intacta con sus diez barcos, con sus hombres y con sus caballos, arrebatándole así la osadía a los primeros hombres de la Casa Stone y de la Casa Doom que decidieron abandonar las tierras secas de Vramders para conquistar Blossom. Hydra se adueñó de este mar y, con su despiadada reputación en guerra tanto en el campo y en mar, finalmente se volvió el monstruo en los mares. 

Hydra era poderosa. 

Pero, no lo suficiente para satisfacer completamente la visión que Cráneo Rojo le heredó al Capitán Hydra. Él no podía conformarse con el dominio de su continente Wermiron, sino ir por otros. Debía hacer que su casa sea suprema a todos, que sea su casa la que destruyera esas oligarquías y monarquías mediocres que se extienden en el mundo, que sea ella la que logre imponer un verdadero imperio y que este imperio unifique a todas las tierras para convertirlos en el “Puño de Hierro” de este mundo. Hydra debía ser el imperio que la historia narre con orgullo. Y así sería. Blossom era el continente que Hydra debía conquistar para someter al resto. Contaba con las fuerzas, con futuras generaciones de soldados y con las agallas de todo quien porte el emblema del pulpo rojo para lograrlo; mas no con un emperador, un emperador capaz de ser un monstruo sin olvidar su humanidad y que sepa manejar el poder. Esa pieza tan importante le faltaba y este viaje era la búsqueda para encontrar a ese emperador. Pues, solo en el nudo del mundo, podría existir un hombre así. 

Así que, devolviendo su atención al horizonte, el Capitán Hydra divisó el puerto de Cubil de Fuego y tomó aire profundamente. Tras un mes de luchas contra tormentas y bestias marinas, el puerto que se conectaba con el Palacio Pesadilla Azul se encontraba solo a metros de él. Era increíble. Por fin, Hydra dejó su continente, sus mares y llegó a otro. El gran paso que Cráneo Rojo anhelaba presenciar se había concretado. El Capitán Hydra esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa. —La verdadera razón de este viaje es convertir a Hydra en un imperio. 

— ¿En el Puño de Hierro? —Preguntó la oficial Natalia, mientras los otros miembros de la manada de guerra del Capitán Hydra se acercaban a ellos. Todos atentos al puerto del palacio Stone. 

—En el Puño de Hierro. —El Capitán Hydra, Steven Grant Rogers, confirmó. 

James Buchanan Barnes, el soldado del invierno, tomó la palabra. —Ya hemos anclado, Capitán Rogers. Nos espera un pequeño barco para arribar el puerto. 

—Andando. —Rogers, el Capitán Hydra, asintió, e inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia el dichoso barco, siendo escoltado por su manada de guerra. 

Todos los altos oficiales y el mismo Capitán Hydra terminaron su viaje de tres meses en el barco, aguardaron pacientemente el ritmo de los remos de sus soldados y se dedicaron a observar la guardia real de Tiberius Stone que les esperaba. Era más de cien caballeros dorados con el emblema de la hiena en el pecho que se hallaban en el puerto de WhiteStone, del Palacio Pesadilla Azul. Para Rogers no le resultaba un número insignificante para su bienvenida, pero esperaba más, mucho más. Él era el Capitán Hydra, el que sometía día a día a los salvajes rechazados y los volvía en sus más aguerridos y fieles soldados. Merecía mínimo ser recibido por todo el batallón Stone. Total, su presencia podía ser un arma de doble filo. Mas, parecía que el rey Tiberius Stone no lo consideraba así, sino su futuro aliado. 

Un terrible inicio para la Casa Hydra y la casa Stone. 

Teniendo el barco detenido en las tierras del Palacio Pesadilla Azul, fue el Capitán Hydra quien descendió primero y el que contempló de cerca a cada soldado que portaba la hiena en el pecho hasta que uno de ellos habló. — ¡Bienvenidos a Cubil de Fuego! Nuestro rey Tiberius Stone es consciente de que el viaje ha sido largo y agradece vuestro esfuerzo por acudir a su llamado. 

— ¿Contad con algún nombre, ser? —Preguntó el Capitán Hydra con burla. 

—Soy Lord Killian, guardián de WhiteStone y del Palacio Pesadilla Azul. —Ser Killian respondió molesto por la interrumpción, mientras observaba a otro barco detenerse en la bahía del castillo y haciendo descender a otro grupo de soldados. —Ahora, si usted me permite conocer vuestro nombre, se lo agradeceré, ser. 

El líder de los arqueros de Hydra, Clint Barton, dio un paso frente a Rogers. —No es un ser, sino un capitán, Lord Killian. Él es el Capitán Hydra, el monstruo de mil cabezas. 

—Ya que, vuestras formalidades se han concretado, Lord Killian. —Rogers avanzó hasta Lord Killian y lo miró fijamente, mientras reclamaba el puerto con su aroma. — ¿Podremos ver al rey Tiberius Stone? 

Lord Killian tragó saliva, ligeramente intimidado. —Sí, el rey aguarda por usted, Capitán Hydra. 

Siendo dirigido por Lord Killian, el Capitán Hydra permitió que sus soldados fueran primero que él junto con su manada de guerra para observar detenidamente la entrada al Palacio Pesadilla Azul. El castillo era inmenso, contaba con un sinfín de pasajes y con una torre llena de escaleras y pequeñas habitaciones. Apostaba una embarcación que esa torre que se divisaba desde lo lejos era una torre de tortura. Total, se escuchó por comerciantes que Tiberius Stone lanzaba hombres a un abismo por las noches para darle honor al nombre de su palacio. Lo que le sorprendía y, a la vez le decepcionaba indudablemente. Pues, para los pensamientos del Capitán Hydra, resulta más fácil ser cruel cuando posees poder y soldados a dispuestos a morir por ti, pero no cuando eres un pobre diablo. O, un hijo rechazado por tus principios que se encuentra solo y desprotegido. Es ahí en donde consigues no solo la crueldad necesaria para infundir miedo, sino también en donde logras tener el coraje, la valentía y el placer de asesinar, de torturar. Y por lo que sabía de Los Stone, el rey Tiberius jamás padeció de privilegios o de lealtades. Él era un sádico cobarde. El Capitán Hydra no lo dudaba. Tampoco, en rechazar a Stone como aliado. 

Menos, contemplando los horribles cuadros que colgaban en su pasaje rumbo al que decían ser el salón dorado. Rogers quería reírse de ellos, pero el fuerte aroma a vainilla con la combinación de coco, fresa y melocotón le desconcentró. Ese aroma era exquisito, muy exquisito. Le pertenecía a un omega. Mas, no a un omega cualquiera, sino a uno poderoso o que emanaba peligro. Pues, ese aroma tan dulce ante el olfato de cualquiera ocultaba sentimientos siniestros. Sí, lo podía sentir y saber, ya que lo mismo le sucedió con su oficial Romanova. Ella igual era una omega con un dulce aroma, pero solo era una mentira, un engaño y trampa para que sus víctimas cayeran en sus redes. Apostaba que este omega era igual, que engañaba, que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones. Debía conocerlo, saber si no se equivocaba y ver qué tan valioso sería para Hydra. Después de su reunión con Tiberius, lo haría. El Capitán Hydra lo haría. O, tal vez, no. Como si los dioses estuvieran bendiciéndole, Rogers se topó con el omega dueño de ese aroma tan dulce e hipnotizador. 

El omega era un hombre de cabellera castaña oscura y se encontraba en los pasajes reales completamente desnudo. O, eso daba a entender la capa que le cubría. No sabía si era un omega de paga que trabajaba únicamente para los nobles o para el rey; o si se trataba de un miembro de la corte. Esa fina gargantilla que estaba en el cuello del omega y el que hubiera dos doncellas escoltándolo confundían al Capitán Hydra. También, sentir el aroma de sangre rodeándolo. El omega parecía un misterio que sorpresivamente quería descifrar. Tal vez, por el recuerdo de experiencias pasadas. No lo entendía bien hasta que el mismo Capitán Hydra logró chocar mirada con él. Fue ahí en donde Rogers pudo apreciar una verdadera mirada sombría que luchaba por retener deseos crueles y sangrientos. Era una maravilla encontrar un omega así en WhiteStone y, aun más, en el Palacio Pesadilla Azul. Bastó esos breves segundos para que el Capitán Hydra se decidiera a apostar por ese omega extraño y no por el rey Stone. Pues, ciertamente le recordaba a él, a su miseria y soledad en donde la venganza y la crueldad eran el único consuelo. 

El Capitán Hydra estaba seguro; este omega sí le iba a ser útil.   
Debía averiguar quién era y cuánto antes. 


End file.
